Harry Potter and the Coming of Age
by rfrymanjr
Summary: The night before Dumbledore ' s funeral. Times change and our favorite characters must change too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sleep remained evasive for Harry as he laid in bed in the Gryfindor common room. There were several reasons for this ranging from the upcoming funeral for the late Headmaster and the conversation he had with Ginny Weasley earlier that day.

Harry felt deeply for the youngest Weasley, unfortunately it was what one would feel for their sibling. Harry had been gentle as he wanted to be able to save their friendship and luckily Ginny had admitted to feeling the same and the pair was able to make the split as amicably as they had hoped. Their friends took the breakup the hardest as Ron refused to talk to either of them for the remainder of the day.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by a tapping at the window. Cautiously he climbed of bed and made his way to window and opened it to admit a large grey owl which bared to letters each addressed to Harry. The without any further ado the owl disappeared back out the window and into the night. Tears began to build up in his eyes as he recognized the handwriting of Dumbledore on the first letter.

_Harry,_

_My dear boy if you are receiving this then I have prematurely began my journey to start the next great adventure after life. I say prematurely as I know we have not yet defeated Tom. It has been the greatest honor of my life to know you and to be a small part of your life. Stay strong the near future will be difficult for everyone and many wizards and witches will look to you for advice and leadership. My only regret is that you were denied the childhood you so rightly deserve. Remember this as my last bit of advice, love is and will always be the greatest gift and power we will encounter during our briefs stay in the land of the living for it and only it will follow us beyond the veil of death._

_Yours,_

_Album too many names Dumbledore._

Harry wiped the tears from his face and opened the second letter which he discovered was a request from Gringotts to meet after the summer holidays began. Clutching the letter from Album to his chest he curled up in his bed and after many more tears finally surrendered to sleep.

**AN : PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOUR THINK. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: We go on.

The next morning Harry dragged himself out of bed and after a quick shower joined the rest of the school for a somber breakfast in the Great Hall. While he was sitting there moving his eggs around on his plate he was lost in thought about the letters he had received the night before. He doubted that he was ready to be looked at as a hero or a leader. Yes the conflict with Riddle may be upon his shoulders but he couldn't see himself directing others in tasks that may get them hurt or worse killed.

He was abruptly dragged from his thoughts from a haughty voice behind his shoulder, "Poor Potty what are you going to do now that you won't be able to run to the Headmaster to get you out of trouble all the time?"

"Shove off Parkinson," Ron growled getting to his feet an act the copied by everyone within hearing distance even the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws who glared at Pansy as well.

"Perhaps Miss Parkinson you should find a seat at your table," came the cold voice of Professor McGonagal as she glared at the Slytherin witch with undisguised loathing, " and I do believe that will be twenty points from Slytherin and detentions with me for the rest of the term for a horrible display of disrespect to the late Headmaster."

The rest of the morning passed by too slowly for most as classes were cancelled which gave everyone plenty of time to think on recent events. Eventually everyone was escorted down to the Black Lake for the services for Albus. After several long speeches given by the Minister and several other older witches and wizards they were released for the day. Harry sat in the common room with his friends and stared silently into the fire of the fireplace when he heard a quiet Neville ask what are they supposed to do now with out Dumbledore.

Everyone remained quiet unsure how to answer, but an answer did come from Harry as he stared unblinking into the fire, the flames of which danced in his eyes causing the emerald orbs to glow with undisclosed power and resilience he quietly but firmly stated, "We fight, we live, we love. We stay strong and we go on."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finally the morning to board the Hogwarts Express arrived and was met with a variety of feelings. Some were relieved and elated to be leaving the Castle as it had become a very somber place after the passing of Dumbledore. Others were anxious with fear of the unknown for what awaits them outside the confines of the Castle. Some knew exactly what was waiting for them and submerged themselves in fear of failure.

Of those who knew what awaited was Harry and his friends who had just boarded the train and claimed a compartment to themselves. Harry sat closest to the window with Hedwig perched upon his lap as he lazily stroked the snow white bird.

"Everything's going to change," Hermione stated softly as she took the seat across from Harry.

Harry chuckled quietly and responded, "Everything has changed."

"Are you going to the Dursley's? " Ron asked as he took the seat beside Hermione.

"Yeah I suppose so. One last time, hopefully I can get through to them the danger that will be lurking once I leave." Harry stated with a sigh.

"How long are you staying there?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I think two weeks will be enough to strengthen the wards enough for another year."

"Where you going to stay afterwards?"

"I'm not sure Ron probably Number 12."

"You know your welcomed to stay with us at the Burrow mate."

"Thanks but we'll see how things go."

The trio sat in silence for a short while, as the rest of the students piled onto the train and began to search for a compartment of their own, only for it to be interrupted by Ron ' s growling stomach. Harry and Hermione chuckled as Ron reddened in the face and stated, "Sorry I'm hungry."

This elicited another chuckle from his friends as Hermione grabbed a handful of chocolate frogs from her bag and tossed them at her friend, "Here these should hold you over until the trolley comes by."

Eventually the trio were joined by Neville, Ginny and Luna. As the train began its journey to Kings Cross they busied themselves with chess, books, and idle chatter as each avoided bring up the elephant in the room. They all knew that each and everyone of them would eventually be targets of Voldemort's for the parts they each played in combating his Death Eaters in the Ministry last year and lastly and most recently in the halls of Hogwarts. They have resigned to the knowledge that they will take part in the upcoming struggle against the darkness that threatens to take over. So in light of that they decided to enjoy the last bit of childhood and their friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Harry gave a long sigh as he exited Uncle Vernon ' s car and gathered his stuff. Vernon stood outside the vehicle and watched the boy like a hawk as if left alone the boy would destroy his new company car. Harry hauled his trunk out of the car and began dragging it up the drive towards the house Number 4 Pivet Dr.

"Just a second boy."Vernon began, "This is the last summer that we will have to keep you right?"

"Yes, I need to stay until my birthday and then you will no longer have worry about my presence here."Harry glared.

"Good, can't tell you have inconvenient it had been on me and my family to have to provide for you each year. That being said you will earn your keep while you are here each morning there will be a list of chores that are to be completed before dinner. There will be no lazing about this summer."Vernon stated simply while giving the boy the familiar look of hatred.

"Fine but I have to go somewhere tommorrow. Has to do with my lot." Harry informed.

"No that will not do, you will have chores it will simply have to wait until you leave here." Vernon said with a smirk.

"Well I could but my appointment is with the Goblins, incredibly fierce and dangerous those goblins are I would imagine they my take my head if I missed my appointment," Harry informed with a smirk of his own as he watched his Uncle's face start to redden and then continued, " and most likely the heads of who were responsible for making me miss said appointment. "

At this point Vernon ' s face was purple with rage and his mustache twitched at the corners as he growled, "Fine make it to your bloody appointment your chores will begin the next go to your room and keep that bloody owl quiet. There will be none of your nonsense in my home this summer."

"Sure," Harry replied half heartedly with a shrug of his shoulders and continued on into the home dragging his trunk behind him.

Upon entering the home he noticed the absence of his aunt and cousin. After reaching his room he opened his trunk and retrieved the letter Dumbledore had written him and reread it once again. He then flowed himself backwards onto his small rickety bed and let the tears quietly cascade down his face. There he eventually fell asleep wishing that fate could cut him a break just once.

AN/ANY FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED. I HAVE TWO OTHER ST OR IT'S THAT I HAVE STARTED AND EDITING THE SOME BEFORE I CONTINUE THEM.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next morning Harry was up bright and early preparing a large breakfast for his family, which they all wolfed down quickly and quietly. Harry quietly picked at the food on his own plate just as long as it was polite to before retreating back to his room to get ready for his trip to Diagon Alley.

He took a quick shower and dressed in his best clothes, which were his school robes, made an attempt to tame his his hair. He then quickly pocketed his wand and left the house before his family could see what he was wearing and summoned the Knight Bus. The erratic trip was quick and uneventful and Harry soon found himself outside the Leaky Cauldron.

Finally Harry made it to Gringotts and walked up to the nearest available teller. The goblin looked up from the stack of paperwork in front of him and just raised an eyebrow.

"I am here as requested for a meeting, my name is Harry Potter." Harry informed the goblin.

The goblin nodded his head and replied in a low scratchy voice, " Of course Mr. Potter we are expecting you, follow me please."

The goblin then lead Harry to the back of the bank and down a long hallway with many doors on either side. As they began to pass the doors Harry noticed that most had plaques with family names engraved upon them. They then stopped in front of a door with the name Potter. The goblin then knocked upon the door and the pair waited for it to be answered.

After a minute or two the door opened by another goblin, one that appeared to be many years older than Harry's escort. The older goblin looked at Harry with scrutiny and gave the first goblin a nod of the head, which was returned with a grunt as the goblin turned away and headed back to the front of the bank. The older goblin then ushered Harry in side the room which turned out to be a large office.

"Take a seat Mr. Potter, I am Bloodfang the Potter Account Manager." The goblin informed as he took a seat behind the desk. "We have called this meeting as some things of interest have popped up recently. It is very unusual for a wizard with your family standing to wait so long to appear in the bank to begin the process of their inheritance."

" I am sorry sir did you say inheritance?" Harry asked as he looked at the goblin in confusion. " I wasn't aware that I had any unclaimed inheritance as I have already received my trust vault when I turned eleven."

"You were not made aware of your family's history?" Bloodfang asked with a growl. Which Harry replied to with a silent shake of his head, "Well that would explain it then. Well let me begin with that. The Potters have been a very influential family in the wizarding world since the time of Merlin, of course the family name was different then, the went by the name of Prevell back then. The Potter family is considered powerful and therefore is one of the families that fall into a group of Ancient and Most Noble along with the families of Blacks, Longbottoms, and Bones to name a few. Each family has a head of house which is considered the leader of the family and the rest of the family is subjected to their decisions and expected to follow their family code in a way that will not bring shame upon the family name. Each head of the house is considered a Lord and has a seat upon the Wizengamot. As your are the last sole surviving member of the Potter family you are to take upon the mantel of head of house."

"Wait a minute I am to be Lord Potter and have to attend the Wizengamot?" Asked a gobsmacked Harry.

" Well yes normally it would not happen until either the present head of house either abdicates the role or they have died. Seeing as you are the only Potter still alive you could have assumed the role upon your fifteenth birthday, but we have not been able to reach you until now."

"Wow this is a lot to take in Bloodfang. So what do I have to do, to assume the position?" Harry asked with a sigh.

Bloodfang chuckled, "Well that's the easy part, I'll just need three drops of your blood upon this piece of parchment and it will determine if you are in fact Harry Potter and what if anything you are entitled to as well as any outstanding contracts that require your action."

Bloodfang then pulled out a silver blade and motioned for Harry's hand, which the boy presented. The goblin then quickly pricked the boys finger and allowed three drops of blood to fall upon the parchment before healing the wound. Harry watching silent amazement as the blood was absorbed into the parchment and with in seconds words began to appear.

Name: Lord Harry James Potter Father: James Henry Potter Pure-blood Mother: Lillian Potter Nee Evans Pure-blood (Note LOS)

Blood status: Pure-blood Family Status: Head of House of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter Outstanding Contracts: 2

Inheritance: Potter family vaults, Sirius Black vaults, Albus Dumbledore's Vaults, Potter Family Manor in Scotland, Number 12 Grimmauld's Place London, and Dumbledore Cottage, Colorado USA.

Harry looked to Bloodfang in confusion, "How can I be a pure-blood in my mother was a Muggle born?"

"Actually that's easily explained did you notice the little note next to her name LOS, that means she comes from Lines of Squibs, therefore qualifying her as a pure-blood, I also see that you have to outstanding contracts which we will determine what they are in a moment. Now to take your position and title as Lord Potter you must but the family ring upon your hand and be accepted by the family's magic." Bloodfang informed while handing Harry a small ring box. Which upon being opened held a ring with a dark red ruby and a flying Thestral.

Harry withdrew the ring form the box and noticed and engraving around the ruby which stated, "The last enemy to be defeated is death." Harry then placed the ring on his finger and felt a rush of warmth embrace his body as his magic tingled within himself."Congratulations Lord Potter it appears the family magic has accepted you. Now if you give me a few moments I will have the contracts brought to us so we can peruse them."

Harry quietly nodded his head and he was consumed with thoughts of what these new changed made in his life, yesterday he was just Harry Potter the half blood boy who lived. Today he is Lord Potter a pure-blood wizard with a seat upon the Wizengamot.

Harry was brought out of his current thoughts when a stack of parchment appeared upon Bloodfang's desk. The goblin picked up the parchments and began to quietly go through them. "Well it seems the contracts are normally what would appear for an unmarried sole surviving Lord. One is a family alliance contract that is up for Renewal and the other is a marriage contract set up by the family magics of your own house and the house of the Bones."

"A marriage contract ? With the House of the Bones?" How can this be?" Harry asked.

Bloodfang chuckled, "Well Lord Potter when a head of house assumes the position and they are not married and the sole surviving member of the family, the family magic will take it upon itself to preserve the family line and create a contract with an equal house in a similar position. It appears that your bride to be is Susan Bones, her parents were killed in the last war and currently her Aunt Amelia who is the Head of the Department of Magic Law Enforcement. They are the last two surviving members of the Bones family. The contract states that you must be married before you as Lord Potter turns seventeen which is just a few weeks away, if you would like I can send an owl to Miss Bones and her Aunt requesting that they meet with us here to discuss the contract."

"A few weeks away... yes Bloodfang I assume that would be the polite thing to do." Harry responded quietly. Bloodfang waved his hand over an empty sheet of parchment and it disappeared, he then did it an additional time. " I also took the opportunity to send an owl to House Longbottom in reference to the other contract my Lord." To which Harry just nodded, he was dumbfounded in only a few weeks he would have to be married.

"Lord Potter as it may take at least an hour or two for the Bones and Longbottoms to arrive why don't you take this opportunity to clear your head and perhaps and my apologies if I offend you sir but maybe get come formal robes that befit your station perhaps with the Potter crest upon it. The other families will assume you have knowledge of the your history and position and my be offended that you have arrived in school robes."

"Yes of course I could use a bit of fresh air," Harry murmured quietly as he got to his feet and in a zombie like trance left the bank.


End file.
